<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Vampire AU Literally No One Asked For by Welcome_to_chilis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552998">The Vampire AU Literally No One Asked For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_to_chilis/pseuds/Welcome_to_chilis'>Welcome_to_chilis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Shadow Link, Fugitive!Gan, Hacker!Gan, M/M, So more tags to be added and updated as I go, VaaGan for the VaaGan gods, Vampire AU, Vampire!Vaati, Writers Block? Make an AU, i don't know where i'm going with this, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_to_chilis/pseuds/Welcome_to_chilis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganondorf, a fugitive hacker, finds himself in an abandoned tower holding a baby and face to face with a very smug vampire. </p><p>No Beta, edits abound.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ganondorf/Vaati (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Vampire AU Literally No One Asked For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               A large figure ran in the dark of night through the forest, the sounds of helicopters whirling above him as he dodged through the trees, holding something precious in his arms. He came to an unexpected halt as he saw the telltale flashing lights of police cars up ahead, turning abruptly and darting away, deeper into the forest, jostling the bundle in his arms as the baby started to cry. He did his best to try and coo the child back to sleep as he heard officers shouting behind him, alerted to his position. The dark sky grew angry, storm clouds gathering as he fled further and further into the forest, ancient signs half lost to time still sat posted on some of the trees he passed as he went deeper in. He heard the voices of his pursuers fade as they’d taken the wrong path, sighing in relief for only a moment before there was a crack of thunder before rain began to pour down on him, waking the child in his arms who began to wail once again. Sending a silent curse to the goddesses, he began to run again, making sure to keep the child wrapped and dry as he saw an abandoned medieval tower in the distance. He began to pass more signs as he made haste towards the shelter, seemingly increasing in number the closer he got, but he was undeterred by them. He couldn’t read them anyways, so they could be saying anything—he reasoned. <em>Perhaps they’re like medieval tourist trap signs. Yeah, that’s what they probably are</em>.</p><p>            He made his way to the tower, greeted by large intimidating double doors with ornate fixtures and old paper signs plastered all over them. He took hold of one of the handles, testing to see if it was locked—which it was. He let out an exasperated sigh, cursing his luck as he looked around, finding a window that—unlike the rest—was not still covered in bars and planks. Carefully, he climbed through it with the child in his arms, gently checking them over for any signs of damage or illness now that they were safe from both enemies and elements. He smiled once the child showed no signs of injury, moving over to the end table nearby and setting him down on it, quickly taking off his coat and shirt before he unbundled the child, wrapping them in his dry, warm shirt and gently holding them close to him. Their large, red eyes looked up at his soft golden ones and he gently pet their soft black hair.</p><p>            “It’s okay now little one,” Ganon smiled, “You’re safe now—”</p><p>            It was then he noticed in the dark corner of the room that there was a coffin, covered in sigils. He didn’t know what came over him as he made his way to it—it was like his body was acting on its own. Slowly, he nudged the top of the coffin over with is free hand—opening it just a jar—before he was in control of his body again, quickly moving back to the other end of the room before hearing the coffin open on its own behind him. His blood ran cold and a chill ran through the room, his eyes wide and heart pounding as he willed himself to turn around and face whatever he’d just unleashed.</p><p>            “Good evening, my dear.” Spoke the man in front of him. His eyes red as blood, skin and hair pale as death, teeth sharp like knives. He was adorned in an outfit befitting royalty from centuries ago, a mix of golds, reds, and purples. He didn’t appear to be breathing and Ganon had realized that he himself was holding his breath in the face of whatever this thing in front of him was. He was only silent for a moment—however—as in the face of this smirking vampire that he’d just freed, alone in an abandoned tower where no one could find them, holding a now crying baby, realizing exactly how fucked he was, he screamed.</p><p>            And the dreaded vampire Vaati, well, he laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>